To perform repairs on utility equipment located beneath streets or other paved surfaces or to install new equipment beneath streets or other paved surfaces, utility companies typically cut and remove a section of the overlying pavement material, i.e., asphalt or concrete, thus leaving a hole in the pavement. After the installation or repair has been completed, the paved surface is repaired by filling the hole with new paving material. The repaired sections are generally referred to as utility cut patches.
Government regulations generally require paving companies to label utility cut patches that they have installed. Current markers consist of a metal washer which is secured to the surface of the utility cut patch by means of a nail which extends through the washer and into the paving material. These nails and washers have been mistaken for survey tags. This has led to improper laying of building foundations.
Furthermore, it is not uncommon for the nail to work its way loose within a short time. This occurs due to contraction and expansion of the paving material. This may also occur due to repeated striking of the washer and nail by cars and pedestrians which occurs because the washer and nail typically protrude above the surface of the cut patch.
Once it has worked loose, the nail and washer may be dislodged from the utility cut patch. This eliminates a primary record of the company that has installed the cut patch. This also results in a loose nail on the surface of a roadway, which could puncture an automobile tire or otherwise injure members of the public.
In addition, the nails often extend through the paving material. When the nails loosen, and particularly when they are dislodged, moisture easily penetrates the cut patch through the nail hole. Such water seepage may cause rust or have some other detrimental effect on the underlying equipment.